Lost and Found
by OncerEvilRegalOQ
Summary: In the Underworld some things hapened, secrets were kept... and it has repercussions on what hapens now that they've come back. Robin didn't die, Hades was defeated. I'm not really good at summaries but try it out. :) This story will make OQers and CSers Happy with SQ friendship all the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1. What's going on ?**_

As soon as Zelena and Hades were out of the room, Robin smiled and him and Regina both let out a breath they were holding the entire time.

"Who needs a plan when you've got blind luck on your side.", he said smiling once more.

Both of them immediately entered the room going towards the baby still waiting in her crib, Robin took her in his and she cooed he couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face as soon as her eyes opened, Regina looked at the cute baby in Robin's arms glad that she was unharmed., "You're father is here,", he was so happy to see her that he couldn't stop smiling and he doubted that it would ever die down. "And everything is gonna be alright."

"I wouldn't be so sure !", they heard from behind them, and they both suddenly turned around, but not before Robin put back the baby in the crib to see Hades with some kind of crystal stick in hands.

"You stay away from my daughter !", Robin said pointing a finger at Hades. He would do anything to protect his family. Regina looked briefly at her left towards the door briefly, and if she saw something passing as fast as light she didn't say anything or looked further, she looked back at Hades.

"Believe me she's not the one who's in danger.", he said pointing the crystal at Regina.

"Hades stop !",looking wide eyes right at him. She wouldn't admit it but at that she felt a pang of fear inside of her, "This isn't worth it, if you kill me you will loose Zelena forever !", Regina said calling to his common sense.

"Ssshhh ! Only if she knows about it,", he said with a smirk, "and this, this isn't going to kill you it's going to end you, no Underworld, no moving on...one minute you exist and the next you don't !", he said toying with the crystal and pointing it at Regina.

Robin put a hand in front of him and the other one was on the foot of the baby in her crib. "This was my idea to break in here, just use that on me you let her go !", he said placing the hand he had on his baby somewhat in front of Regina. Regina whispered a 'No !' to him, grabing his arm. Hades let his arm drop and put it back up as quick as it had.

"Oh ! Sorry lady's first !", he said pointing it at Regina once again and the crystal lit with a bright blue light. Regina yelled a 'No !', she lifted both her hands up and suddeny time seemed to stop as Regina didn't move both hands in the air, Robin was on his toes as if he was going to put him self in front of her, the baby's legs were in the air, and Hades was a few feet from Regina the crystal still in hands from wich some sort of ligthning came out of and was half way to Regina.

The three of them were like frozen in time, it was almost a death silence around but you could still hear the shifting of material because for some reason the baby wasn't frozen. A girl stepped in she had dark hair, she was wearing a shirt with a tree on it with a light blue jean and baskets, and was caring some kind of gold shield in her hand, she came over to the baby and watched her, she laughed heartedly and placed a hand on the baby's tummy, she opened her eyes and giggled grabing the girl's thumb. She went over to where Regina was standing, Robin was almost in front of her, she looked at them and put the shield in Robin's hand,then went over to the desk, sat on the chair elbows on the desk, she took the picture frame closer to her to have a better look at it and dropped her head in her hands until she heard steps, she claped her fingers and poofed out of the room. Zelena stepped in the doorframe and was met with the sight of a cloud of purple smoke at her sister's desk and the man she loved pointing the crystal at her sister, Robin a shield in his hand almost in front of Regina she wondered why they didn't move but that thought only lasted a second as everything begun to move again. Robin was before Regina shield in hand as the lightening hit it, as he wasn't prepared for the chock, he stumbled backward against Regina who hit the glass table behind and gasped.

The next morning Regina, Robin, Emma, Hook, David and Snow met at Granny's before the opening to talk about what happened the nigt before. Snow and David had just come in the dinner when Regina scolded that they were late but the two shoved it off. Granny told them that she wouldn't 'push her opening hour just for their if they want to make it a habit they might as welle pay for the clients she'll lose if she opens late', none of them answered the remark as they all knew it was not open for discussion and started the meeting.

"So what do we know so far about...everything ?", Emma asked not sure what news any of them had.

"Well for my part I went back to my office to see if I coud sense anything but the only thing I could sense was the residual magis of the cristal but apart that I...didn't", Regina said not really lying even thought she did sense some other magic but she felt something weird about it anddidn't know who it belonged to so she didn't think it was relevant. "But maybe you should come check see if you can ?", she said to Emma.

"Sure, I'll come with you when we're done. So...", but she didn't get to end the sentence as Snow cut her off.

"Well we looked for what shield it could be from the picture you send me Regina and there is a good chance that it's Zeus Aegis but to be sure we need to check the inscription marked inside, it's suppose to say: 'Movo...Mono...uhh I wrote it down.", Snow said handing them a piece of paper with written on it 'Μόνο η πιο αγνή και πιο αγαπημένη ον διαθέτει ένα ισχυρό μυαλό θα χειριστεί αυτό το σύνολο'. "So it's supposed to be on the inside a few inches on top of the handle, did you see anything writing on it ?", Snow asked Robin and he answered saying he didn't see anything but mostly because he didn't really had the time to see anything anyway.

"What do you mean you didn't have the time don't you have it ?", Emma asked looking at Regina.

"Of course we do, there was just some...issue with it.", Regina simply answered looking right back at Emma as she asked what kind of issue what could possibly have happened with a shield as big as it is ! "Well that's the thing...", Regina started and Robin continued "it turned into a ball as soon as the light went back to Hades", as he took the said shield/ball out of his pocket. Emma, Snow and David looked at it dumbfounded as the shield was pretty big and it could fit in the palm of their hand.

"Well have to open it again ?", Snow asked and Robin both looked as if she was completely stupid.

"No we didn't we saw it turn into a ball and just left it !",Regina replied. Emma took the ball from Robin's hand epecting to do something but as it didn't she looked at it more precisely to see something, anything that could help figure out how to change it back. "What does it mean maybe it'd help us open it !", Regina said looking at Snow.

"What ?"

"The phrase.", Emma understanding what Regina and knew that she probably would have eploded if she had had to answer. Snow looked at the paper and said that yeah Belle had told them what it meant she was gonna say what it meant but David beat her to it.

"It means 'Only the purest and most loving being possessing a strong mind will wield this set' !",David said, Emma and Regina looked at each other both thinking the same thing. Emma gave the ball to Snow, who asked why she was giving it to her and Regina both replied at the same time that it was probably gonna be her who will most certainly turn it back into a shield. Snow then asked what she was suppose to do and David maybe she just had to think that she wants to open it and she did for about ten minutes before it annoyed her and stoped. Emma suggested that maybe it was because they did not need at the moment after all it only closed after the attack was over and Regina let out an angry breath and took it from Snow's hand harshly.

"Why can't it open for gods sake !", she yelled and then the ball turned around Regina's hand attaching itself to her then it turned rapidly into a circle in front of her and the shield appeared. An 'I'll be damned' as she looked at her friend, Snow, David and Granny had gasped and Robin had come as fast as it had started to Regina's side protectively.

"What the hell ?!", she said watching the shield closely, moving her hand sightly to see if it would change back but it didn't. "What happened ?", Regina said only looking at the shield. Snow responded by saying 'the shield just opened' and Emma, Robin and Regina looked at her frowning but the last one was the only saying what the were they were thinking. "Yeah! Thanks for clarifying that for us !", she answered not really whispering 'Moron!' that followed. "I meant why did it open now ?", Snow looked right at her and was gonna say that she didn't understand either but Henry barged in followed by Violet.

"Moms !, didn't you guys said that no one could come in our out due to the curse casted, right ?", Henry looking at both his mother that were now siting next to eachother. They looked at eachother then at Henry and asked at the same time,

"Why what's going on ?"

"Well we were walking by the park,", he said gesturing between himself and Violet, "and then I saw this girl she was walking by the park too but I never saw her before, I don't think she's from town ! And maybe she's related with what happened last night or she knows something or something.", Henry said but then paused knowing that he forgot something. "Oh! I think she was coming in this direction that's sprinted straight here.", he said that so fast he was out of breath. Surely a few seconds later a girl came inside the diner head down. She walked to the counter took a wallet out of her backpack, and let out all the money inside and started counting it and finally she lifted her head and upon seeing Granny she waved, it took the old lady a while to come as she couldn't stop wondering who she was (as well as everyone, every single one of them kept staring at her).

"Do you have anything _warm_ I can have for 2 dollars and...57 cents ?", the girl asked. She did look pretty cold, her skin was pale and she was shivering.

"We have warm milk for two dollars ?", Granny said it sounded like a question but it wasn't, at least not about the price she the price of everything in her Bed&Breakfast/Restaurant, the question was more for the girl if she was going to pay for itor not since it seemed to be the last of her money. The girl said that she'll take it and handed the woman a one dollar bill and for quarters, then sat on a stool. When Granny came back with the warm milk and posed it in front of her the girl and she directly put her hands around the cup to warm up a bit and adressed a 'Thank you', Granny answered with a nod. The newest customer sipped a little of the milk before putting the cup back down on the counter.

"Are you all gonna keep staring at me ?", she said sying and shaking her head. Emma stepped forward and put her in the teenager's line of sight.

"I'm Emma.", the girl turned to face her, seemed to think about something and shook Emma's hand.

"Maya.", she said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really sorry I know I haven't publish this story in a long time but life happened, as it always. To apologize this chapter is way larger than the last one I hope you like it. If you don't do or don't leave a review I accept anything as long as it's constructive.**

 **Good reading. ;D**

 _ **Chapter 2. Losing control**_

"So, what did I do for the sheriff and her friends to be so insterested in me, huh ?", this time actually looking at Emma's eyes while she looked right back at hers.

"Well we didn't really have any visitors in town before ?", Emma says it wasn't the truth but it was a half truth and I didn't matter because she was fairly certain that this Maya was hiding something. Maya could feel all the others person's gaze on her and let out a sigh.

"If you all keep staring at me like that you'ree gonna dig wholes !", she says finishing the drink she had been handed a few minutes ago. "You could at least present yourself because right now you guys are just rude !", Maya continue this time turning to face them head high looking directly at Henry. He was the first to move forward and as his birth mother did etanded his hand out to her with a smile.

"I'm Henry and this is Violet.", he says gesturing to his girlfriend who cated the new girl a small smile. "And, I'm sorry for the staring.", he says genuinely but still sceptic about her. Snow and David went next to their daughter and presents themselves (Snow says she's Mary-Margaret), Robin pushes Regina to come closer and she reluctantly does he says his name then Regina's seeing that this one isn't doing it but when she realises she's still staring she just puts her hand in front of her so Maya could shake it, she does.

"Maybe you guys can go back to your breakfast or whatever you were doing before and not look at me like I'm a purple alien from another planet, okay ?", she doesn't wait for anyone to nod or say 'yes' she turned back to the counter put her head in her hands. Henry, Snow, Violet and Charming sat in a booth ordering something to eat while Regina and Emma went in the back to talk. Regina says that she didn't trust 'this Maya' saying that weird stuff happened the night before and even if Robin and her had being saved, this new person with magic could still be there to cause all of them arm, and since the only new person in town was this 'Maya'...and Emma had agreed and said that she knew that the girl is hiding something she could 'feel it'. They both agreed to interrogate her as they continued talking about all this affair they heard the door and turned their heads to see the girl coming she merely looked at them and directed to the toilets. Emma and Regina stopped talking and watched her walk trough the hallway and once she went inside them Emma looked at Regina alarmed and she replied with a 'What'.

"The shield ! She could of seen it even if she knows about magic it's probably the only thing that can protect us against her or who ever is or will be trying to kill us and if she's not, having a gold shield belonging to Zeus won't help us pretending this town is normal !", Emma says and Regina agreeing just nods and grabs the shield but the blonde stops her before she could think about closing it telling her to check for the carving that is suppose to be on it up the handle, she does and indeed ' Μόνο η πιο αγνή και πιο αγαπημένη ον διαθέτει ένα ισχυρό μυαλό θα χειριστεί αυτό το σύνολο' is marked on it. They hear the toilets door open and Regina took a few seconds to realise and though for it to turn back into a ball and it immediately does, she is so concentrate on looking at the shield that turned back in a ball that when she raised her head she saw Maya pass by like nothing happened and thought that the girl didn't see anything but she hadn't saw the girl's eyes trail to the shield as it turned back into a ball as she walked by them not even blinking once. Maya came in the diner leaving the brunette and her blonde friend to talk about what just happened. As she comes back inside the diner she goes straight to her bag takes it and start toward the door as she is about to open it, she stopped not because she wants to but because she's forced to a second later she feels herself turning around and now she's facing Emma and Regina everyone still where they were but looking even more closely than they had before. She was clinging to her backpack so strong, her nuckles are white, but when she saw Regina's hand rise up and started choking she doesn't have the strength to hold onto it anymore and it fall on the diner's floor letting out most of the items inside it.

"What do you want ? Why are you here ?", Regina says fiercely. Her hand is shaking really hard but she won't remove it, she wants...she needs answers for what happened the night before; Robin could have died, so could she but she cared more about what could have happened to him. Tears pours down Maya's cheeks as she looks up front not showing how much pain she felt but the anger was the worst because she knew what happened when her feelings were too much and this was worse because she is trying to hide them from everyone and she is so tired not phisically tired but she is mentally exhausted. A minute passed in complete silence.

"Regina, Stop it ! Let the girl down she can't breath look at her !", Snow says breaking the silence. Everyone could see that, her face was completely red and the vein on her forehead is coming out. Finally Regina gave in and let her go partly because she realised how young Maya is ; she looks about Henry's age -also everyone had been looking at the young girl but Henry had only looked at Regina-, and partly because of the burning she was feeling on her hand. The young brunette fell down lending on her knees and hands, she was breathing rapidly trying to get more oxygene, however right now she's more concerned about keeping everything in, she's so concentrate on it that she didn't hear the _'I'm so sorry'_ nor the look of horror on Regina's face at what she'd done to a child. Snow had ran to Maya as soon as she'd fell asking her if _'she's okay?'_ , and the young brunette is clinging to her arm for dear life.

Maya feels the energy becoming to much and let go of Snow's arm and tells everyone to leave multiple times but besides the startled looks on each of their faces they didn't bulge, then the ground and the windows starts shaking violantly Robin and Charming are pushing everyone outside of Granny's after Snow passes, David following but came back in a second later, he forgot ; well...not really but Emma's a grown up and as proved and said many times that she is not a kid and does not need to be treated as such.

"Hey ! Hey !", Emma says a hand on Maya's cheek to have her attention, "You've got to stop this !"

"I can't...", the young brunette doesn't get to finish her sentence as Emma cut her off by saying that _'yes you can, she just had to concentrate an believe that she can'_ , "Don't you think I've tried it before ?", Emma looks at Maya thinking about anything that could help to stop all of this, glasses, mugs, plates, cutlery... keeps falling off of shelfs. "It's too much power !", the brunette says tiredly it seems trying to keep it in as much as she is, is draining her of her energy.

"There has to be a way we haven't think of yet !", then says Emma loud enough for whoever is behind her even thought she hasn't turn around and doesn't who is atually there except Regina _-_ it was always strange how she seemed to know when Regina was near-, some time passes, they look at each other until Maya speaks up.

"No there isn't !...not really...", says Maya, she whipers that last part, but Emma heard it and asks her what she said but the younger one of the two just gaze at her fists clenched so hard that her knuckles and palms are white, she knows that she's not gonna be able to hold on much longer.

"If there is a way you have to tell me what it is ! Because...", she looks around, -about every plates, cuttlery... were on the floor, even a few chairs and tables... - " this building is gonna fall down if we don't stop it we're all gonna die it's not just about you right now!", she says gesturing to the people behind her, who exchange a few worried glances. "So, please..."

"Ok, I'll tell you but you've got to understand that it won't stop anything it will just diminish the disaster but to do so I somebody to help me channel it...sort of.", Maya starts shaking a little because the more they're here talking about it the more the pressure she feels grows and now she can barely hold it in. Emma asks Maya to explain a little more, the brunette sighs. "It works kinda like electricity I need someone to get sort of electrocutated with magic a bit so that it takes a bit of the weight of it all so that I can make it as small as I can.", she said that so fast she was out of breat and Emma had a hard time catching up.

"I'll do it, i'll be the someone you need to...get electrocutated", she says with a completely weird out face.

"No ! You can't it won't work, you're not ready, you might get hurt and make it worse !", the young girl almost yells.

"I am ready; for the past four years of my life, I faught villains after villains, I went to two other realms, then I became the Dark One beat it, and I just came back from hell to save my boyfriend wich didn't work because his still there !", she says yelling and still seeing the hesitation in Maya's eyes she makes a move to take her hand but Maya takes her hand away from Emma and closer to herself. Everything starts to shake stronger the ground is moving so much you'd think it's a earthquake, she grabs Maya's arm, but as soon as she does she's sent flying against the counter and falls on the floor with loud noise. David and Robin run straight away to her to make she's alive, suddenly the wind picks up, windows break, cracks forms on the walls getting bigger and bigger at each passing seconds.

While Regina keeps looking at Maya, Maya looks up their eyes locks on eachother's and Regina take a few steps to get closer to the young girl, upon noticing the movement Robin lift his head, but David keeps his focus on his daughter. Robin yells over the wind and all the breaking sounds but it sounds like a whisper, deciding to stop Regina he takes a first step but all of sudden can't seem to be able to moe his feet. Regina gets on her knees to be eye level with the girl on the ground, extends her arms and open her hands for the girl to take, as an attempt to help the girl _-_ who she studied since this thing started and seems to be in pain- and everyone else, but espeially to make amends to the child she'd hurt minutes before -she doesn't know what came over her she would never hurt a child but just thinking that someone would hurt any of them made her overly protective for a moment and then it had happened-, Maya looks down at the older woman's hands then back into Regina's eyes again uncertainty all over her face, it disappeared as Regina flashed a small smile, in that momentno words need to be said. The younger brunette grabs the older brunette's hands with force, then a bright purple and blue light fuses from there joined hands blinding David and Robin who quickly closed their eyes.

Once the light dissipates the prince and the thief opens their eyes, Regina and Maya are still holding hands. Maya looks around her and trough the windows seeing the damages she's done were greater than she thought, she starts sobing and Regina puts her hands on her shoulders to calm her, but then her eyes fall on Emma.

She immediately stands and run to Emma's unconscious body. She sits next to David and hovers her hands over her body.

"Do not touch her ! It's your fault you caused this !", David says never taking his eyes off of his daughter. She could answered him with words as harsh as his but she doesn't and instead tells him 'she can help her and that even if he doesn't want her she'll still do it', bright blue and purple emanates from her hands and in a second Emma starts opening her eyes.

Robin who had run to Regina and took her in his arms as soon as the shaking, falling and flying objects and finally able to move his feet, asks her 'if she's feeling alright' and Regina nods telling him that she's okay just a little dizzy. Maya looks at them from a distance, approches and puts a hand the thief's shoulder.

"She's okay she just about an hour of rest, everything will be just fine afterwards.", Maya says looking at Robin in the eyes the turning to Regina "Just rest. It's only an hour.", she says knowing the older woman would protest.

An hour and a half later Regina came back in the diner from one of the room in the back where Robin had forced her to rest. The young newcomer to town was sitting in a booth on her own while the others -Snow the dwarfs and a few other had came back once everything stopped, some others had went back to their homes scared of the building collapsing- were talking to eachother about what to do with her. Regina clears her throat to get everyone's attention and she gets it every single person in the room turns to her.

"Maybe you shouldn't speak so loud saying all of this !", the former Queen says, she glances at the young girl and turns back to them "Morons !" Emma goes to stand next to Regina.

"Regina is right we should at least know who she is before judging, making assumptions and burn her on the picket. Okay ?", the blonde says looking at each citizen in the room. One of them, Leroy, come from the back to the front looking at Emma and Regina then at the young brunette sitting in the booth.

"And we're just suppose to believe that she will answer the questions nicely or that if she doesn't like the question she's not gonna pull on us that evil magic she made that almost collapsed buildings of our town, now ?" , Leroy says loud enough for Maya to hear. Emma looks at her and see the pained look on her face.

"Yes, I think she will.", Emma says looking right at Leroy, and then turning her gaze back to the girl sitting in the booth far opposite from them. "Won't you, kid ?"

"Sure, why not."

A few minutes passed, Emma sat in front of Maya, Regina next to Emma, Snow next to Regina. Robin and David are standing next to the bench their women are sitting on, the six of them looking at Maya, thinking about their questions. Emma saw the he others looking at the young brunette who looked upset and embarrassed that they were all looking at her. She cast a get-them-out-of-here-or-she-will-never-answer-us look at her father who went right away tell them to 'leave, they don't need an audience'. He walked back to the booth.

"So...Let's start with your name."

"You already know my name.", Maya says sighing.

"I meant full name."

"It's just Maya.", she say glancing briefley at Regina, but Emma saw it.

"How old are you, sweetie ?", ask Snow seeing that she wasn't going to answer the former question.

"Twenty."

"Right and I have super powers !", scoffs David. Emma gave Maya one of those the-truth-! look.

"Eighteen.", Emma gives her that look again. "Fine. Sixteen !", Emma keeps giving her the you're-lying look and all of them look at her disbelieving. "Hey it's the truth !"

"Okay... It's just you look more like a twelve years old.", Snow says to explain why they dont believe her and give her a chance to tell her actual age.

"Great ! Just great!", mumbled Maya.

"What about magic then ? What happened because it certainly was very-", Regina starts.

"Evil.", says David remembering what happened to his daughter because of it. The three women cast him an angry glare."What ? I'm not saying she is evil just that her magic is !", he then said shrugging.

"Same thing,", Maya replied "and it's not true !", she says getting up and running out of the restaurant. Everyone follows her out.

Once they're out of the diner, Maya is in the middle of the street looking all around her at the havoc that her magic made, they moved closer to her she looks a them -with tears in her eyes- and they look at her until the silence is broken by a voice coming from behind Maya and she turns to see who's talking.

"Whet's she doing out, didn't she make enough evil deeds with her magic by being inside you had to bring her outside so she could destroy the entire town and hurt more people !", said Leroy angrily and stoping right in front of her, backed up by a few _'lock her up'_ , _'she hurt us we'll hurt her in return'_ , _'throw her out of town'_ and other phrases like these. Maya steps back as he keeps coming closer and then she turns around to look at Snow, Emma, Regina, Robin and David.

"People were hurt ?", Maya ask with tears in her eyes, she herself didn't even know if she was asking them or if she said it outloud just to comprehend it.

"Haven't you hurt anybody before ?", asked Snow bewildered.

"Why do I look like a serial killer ? Unbelievable !", she says exasperated.

"I think what she means is that you said it happened before, weren't there any casualties ?", Emma explains.

"No ! I have my... I have people that can help me with it, but...maybe once when I was eight my dad and my sister got hurt but it wasn't even that bad, it was just a few cuts.", she tells them trying to hold her tears.

"Well it's not just a few cuts that you inflected on us ! People are between life and death !", Leroy replied -it's not true, people are badly injured but none of them are at risk for a death experience-. As soon as those words leave his mouth Maya is hurt she didn't someone would get hurt, granted she didn't do it on purpose but still, it is her fault. The gang looked at him hard.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry _-_ I'm sorry-", shouts Maya, her tears now falling down her cheeks freely, she raises her hands bright blue and purple sparks coming out of them. _'stop this !' 'we don't want her here doing her evil magic' 'don't let her magic' 'you're the savior do something' 'shoot her before she kills someone else' 'stop her'_

"What are you doing ?", Regina and Emma ask at the same time.

"Fixing what I've done, I promise it won't hurt anybody and if it does you can do whatever you want to me, but step back.", pleaded Maya. Everyone around her steps back from her, she stamp her right foot hard on the ground and a ray of bright blue and purple goes trough them and trough the town.

 **Please leave** **reviews** **to tell me what you thought of** **this chapter** **.**

 **Reviews** **makes the chapters coming faster. Well...It makes** **me happy** **and makes me** **write faster** **so...** **You know** **what you have to do!**


End file.
